Talk:Lu Bu
Unlocking?? I know this is a dumb question but how do I unlock lubu in DW6? - Rogue Sergeant 05:36, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :My friends asked me the same thing, try finishing either Diao Chans musou, or one musou from every kingdom. Dabigbozz42 21:34, 14 March 2008 (UTC) How to unlock Lu Bu on DW6 You have to go through musou mode with Sun Jian, Cao Cao and Lui Bei and then Diao Chan to unlock him Complete Musou Mode with Sun Jian, Cao Cao, Liu Bei, and Diao Chan How to unlock: Sun Jian: Complete 3 Musou from Wu Liu Bei: Complete 3 Musou Modes for Shu Cao Cao: Complete 3 Musou Modes for Wei Diao Chain: One Musou Mode from each Kingdom.--RedemptionUltima 06:29, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Lu Bu's Theme Marathon http://dic.nicovideo.jp/v/sm1319798 From DW3 onwards. Includes Warriors Orochi and Samurai Warriors. Even includes BB. It doesn't have the DW6 version though. Sake neko 07:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC) TGS 2011 Cosplay Contestant For anyone who cares. Sake neko 04:43, November 9, 2011 (UTC) DW6: Lu Bu musou mode Don't expect much from the the first 4 battles. Those four battles are way too easy. At battle 5 : Mt. Ding Jun. Dong Zhuo was killed by Lu Bu's force, Zhang Jiao was killed at the Yellow Turban Rebellion. They teamed up to be reborn from the heavens. They were moderately hard to kill, but it was pretty easy. Now battle 6: Hu Lao gate, Everybody teamed up, Liu Bei, Sun Quan, (Sun Quan was now the commander because Sun Jian died somehow) Cao Cao, even the 3 Unalligned commanders joined in. Yuan Shao, Dong Zhou, and Zhang Jiao. At the first time you kill them, they are extremely easy to kill. When you kill them they say "This is not all" but in different words. After you defeat Cao Cao, You should have a few non-important officers. After a few minutes and you have killed a few of those officers, Everyone comes back, as a reinforcement. Now this is extremely hard. They are very hard to kill. Why? Its like they are the commander that has to be killed in order to win. When they appear in a clip it looks like they are together, but when its time for battle they are spread out, and surrounding you. They all come for you near the base where Cao Cao stayed at. (Should be right above cao cao camp). If you win, Lu Bu became sad because there are no more battles for him to face. After the clip that shows that everyone was killed, Cao Pi invades Hu Lao castle and Lu Bu became ecstatic to fight for more. Tips: -If you are almost dead at final boss battle find an urn near the base they are attacking you -A weapon that has the ice ability -Interrupt their blocks, and even if not blocking, (it deals tons of damage) -Make sure your skill points are focused on defense -Make sure you call your horse and make sure its Level 5 (from the skill points page, get the most top, left corner skill, it helps your horse be better)